


make me yours

by mssjynx



Series: alpha / beta / omega fics [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha Delirious, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, Omega Vanoss, Omega Verse, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjynx/pseuds/mssjynx
Summary: jon has cute bed hair and evan cant help but adore it. he follows the man to bed and offers to cuddle. what he didn't expect was to wake up atop jonathan after dreaming about himself and the alpha in a very... intimate way.





	make me yours

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my drabbles that became very much so longer than a normal drabble. im pretty happy with it. i thought id post it here. 
> 
> alpha/beta/omega au  
> prompt: "Your bed hair is the cutest thing ever, how do I politely ask if you wanna cuddle…"

 

Evan had been staring at Delirious for the past ten minutes as the alpha had concentratedly fiddled with the smoking toaster. He'd awoken to the blaring fire alarm, stumbling out of his bed and scampering out to the kitchen to where his roommate was crashing around. He made it there as soon as Jon had managed to smack the button on the little device on the roof, silencing it and leaving just ringing in their ears. 

When Evan had demanded to know what caused the disaster, Delirious had pursed his lips and turned his red face away. He grumbled out something about making breakfast before turning to the smoking toaster and yanking the plug from the socket. 

"Go back to bed," the alpha muttered as he shoved a knife into the device. Evan flinched, knowing the basic rule of messing with electrical devices in the kitchen. His roommate clearly didn't care, tongue peeking out over his bottom lip as he wriggled the knife around and tried to get whatever he'd been trying to toast out of the machine. 

Evan didn't listen, resting his heavy head on his hand as he examined the face of concentration his best friend wore. "How did you manage to cook the toaster," he asked, eyes wandering the crazy tangle of hair Jon had atop his head. The brown locks were longer than he'd usually let them grow; the alpha had been so busy all month he hadn't had time to get it cut back. 

It wasn't often Evan got to see it so, little tangles and pieces of hair sticking up in the air without care from gravity. Delirious didn't seem to care for it either as he growled menacingly at the toaster in his arms. "It got- got jammed or somethin'," he murmured, deeply focused as a piece of his hair flopped down in front of his face.

He didn't notice it and Evan smiled as he watched the strands sway before the alpha's eyes. 

"Fuckin' toaster trying to ruin Delirious' morning..." he slurred, ignoring Evan's giggle of amusement as he lifted the toaster and shook it violently upside down. "Get out!" he yelled at it, banging it on the side of the counter. He didn't care for the mess of crumbs falling to the floor though Evan cringed at the thought of cleaning up afterwards. He knew Delirious would try and clean but the alpha was never really as precise as the omega when it came to keeping things tidy. 

At long last, a chunk of charcoaled bread clunked its way out of the toaster and fell to the bench. "Ah-hah!" the alpha announced, pouncing on the ruined food and clutching it in his fingers. "Fuck you!" The insult directed at a piece of ruined bread was simply ridiculous and Evan couldn't help his grin. Jonathan had always been a little bit on the odd side and to be plain; Evan loved that about him. 

"What were you trying to make, anyway?" he asked, drawing Jon's attention to him and laughing at the surprise in his eyes. The alpha must have briefly forgotten the man was even there, and at his blink of realisation he spun around and hid the charcoaled bread from Evan's sight. 

"N-nothing!" he claimed, hurrying to the bin to throw it away. "I was just- I got hungry!" The lie was the opposite of discrete but Evan just rolled his eyes as he hopped off his seat to drag his sleepy body around the counter. 

"Del?" he asked, resting a hand on Jon's arm as the alpha started trying to air the smoke out of the room with a tea towel. Blue eyes dropped to him in confusion and Evan couldn't help his snickering as Jon's hair fell back over his forehead in a dorky-looking fringe. "Your hair's a mess," he said, reaching both hands up to sink his fingers into the mess of Jon's brown hair.

Instantly, hands began swatting at his wrists, Jon backing out of the omega's reach as he spluttered with red cheeks. "Stop that! I don't- You think you're my- my hairdresser!?" he exclaimed, flattening the bird's nest atop his head in his embarrassment. Evan only laughed, trotting after the alpha who hurriedly fled the kitchen to get away from the pesky omega. "Stay back, you- you-!" 

Evan quickened his pace, following the alpha to his bedroom before his childish roommate climbed into his bed and hid beneath his blankets. 

"Go away, you bird!" he yelled, hands holding a pillow over his head as if it would fend off Evan's clingy advances. 

"You woke me up early, you gotta deal with me," Evan said, climbing onto the mattress and crawling up to where Delirious was hiding. "Lemme see your bedhair." 

A muffled: "No," sounded from beneath the pillow and Evan rolled his eyes before yanking it out of Delirious' grip. 

"C'mon, it's cute!" he cooed, giggling to himself at the sound of offence his friend released.

"I'm not cute," Del grumbled, swatting at Evan's hand when the omega tried to ruffle his hair through the blankets.

"What were you trying to make?" Evan asked, flopping heavily down on top of Jon and laughing at the overdramatized groan his roommate released. "Either tell me what you were trying to cook or lemme cut your hair!" 

"NO!" Jon cried, throwing the blanket forward and sending Evan onto his back halfway down the bed. The omega cackled, grinning up at the pouting alpha whose hair had grown even wilder beneath the blankets. Evan let up though, laying innocently on his side and grinning mischievously up at his glaring friend. His smile faltered when he noticed the soft pink on Delirious' cheeks. "I was tryna make you toast for- for breakfast i- in bed," he grumbled, not meeting Evan's eyes as he confessed the real reason for his early morning adventure. "Then the damn toaster jamm- Don't touch my hair!" he exclaimed, flailing backwards as Evan flipped onto his front and crawled up the bed towards Delirious.

He giggled, not reaching for the man's head and instead climbing onto his lap. 

"What're you-" 

"I don't know how to ask you to cuddle so I'm just... push me off if you don't want-" He spoke his words against Jon's shoulder as he curled his arms slowly around the alpha's waist. The change of mood was subtle; from playful to something a little more calm but Delirious was rigid, as if taking a second to follow the exchange. 

Yet before Evan could think to pull away, laugh it off, back out of his brave step forward, Jon's arms had dropped around his back and the alpha was dragging him down to lay atop his chest. When Evan lifted his head in surprise to take in Jon's expression, the alpha stubbornly maintained his eye contact despite his flustered blush. 

"We can cuddle," he mumbled, almost too embarrassed to accept the affection. Evan just smiled, not minding the little bit of awkward tension between them. They were very comfortable friends and in the past the two had used physical contact to calm one another down. 

It wasn’t often the two would enjoy being so cuddly or affectionate without a “reason”. But with hair so messy like that, Evan couldn’t resist pushing the envelope and when Jon yanked the cover up over them, he couldn’t feel guilty as he wriggled closer and tucked his head into the side of Jon’s neck.

In the early morning, it was no surprise he fell asleep. 

-

“Evan.” Jon’s voice slipped into his consciousness as he slowly found himself waking up. The first thing he noticed was the heat he felt all throughout his body, his legs straddling the body beneath him. In his sleepy mind, he couldn’t understand why all of a sudden he was so overheated. 

He whimpered, stretching his neck and brushing his nose against the cool skin beneath his face. He could feel sweat sticking his clothing to his skin and squirmed at the unpleasant feeling. A gentle grunt sounded from beneath his chest and he huffed.

“Evan,” Jon whined, voice strained as the body beneath the omega moved. Jon’s body. Delirious; he’d fallen asleep cuddling the man and the call of his name tugged at the fading memories of the dreams he’d had after falling back into slumber. 

Heat. Skin on skin. Mouths; tongues, teeth. Low moans and whines. Blue eyes. 

“Evan!” He bolted upright, hands planted on Jon’s chest as he stared down at the alpha beneath him. Jon’s eyes were wide, pupils large and cheeks flushed. His hands were latched onto Evan’s hips and as the omega shifted in discomfort where he sat on top of Delirious, he felt the source of the alpha’s strain.

At Evan’s movement against the alpha’s interest, those eyes flickered shut and he panted lightly. He didn’t pull Evan closer or push him away; fingers grasped those hips to perhaps keep Jon grounded. But for Evan, he felt himself only fly higher, internal panic unable to flare in the fog of his mind. The pressure between his legs was exciting and his body was more than eager. 

When he moved he could feel the moisture soaking through his pants and he blushed a dark red when Jon’s eyes snapped back open to stare at him. 

“I- I’m sorry,” Evan choked out, fingers curling fistfuls of the alpha’s shirt as his whole body quivered. “I didn’t mean to- I- Oh  _ fuck. _ ” The omega hung his head, Jon’s scent painting his senses. He bit his lip hard but he couldn’t control himself. 

His legs spread further apart, increasing the pressure between their pelvises, before the omega gave in and allowed his hips to rock forward. The two let out breathless sounds of pleasure at the same time. Those long fingers tightened, pulling him close, and Jon rolled his own hips up against the compliant body above him. 

“Jon-” Evan gasped, not stopping the rocking of his hips. The friction between their hips was growing; heat, slick, arousal. The room was filling up with the scent of lust and Evan felt dizzy simply breathing. “I’m- Is this- Are-”

The low growl that rumbled in the alpha’s throat was like a shock to Evan’s system, silencing the omega’s words and dragging the helpless whine from his throat instead. Then the alpha was pulling him down, hand on his back keeping him stable as he rolled the two of them over. 

There was nothing more excitable for the omega, pinned beneath the alpha he’d always dreamt about, blue eyes locking Evan in place. The omega couldn’t go anywhere even if he wanted to, paralysed beneath the man who drove his imagination crazy. His stomach twisted in anticipation, wondering just how wild the alpha could drive him in reality. 

He linked his ankles behind the man’s back, pulling him to fit snug between his thighs; no space between their pelvises. When the alpha rolled his hips down into him, heavy and hot, he threw his head back with a whimper and relished in the pleasure. 

“Evan,” Jon murmured, voice strained between the heavy panting and quiet groans. The omega keened as Jon’s mouth fell to his throat, tongue burning his skin where it flattened against his collarbone. “Are you- Is- Are you sure about this?” And really, it was just unfair for the alpha to question him when he was like that: pinned to the bed, hips grinding against his heat, lips kissing heatedly up his throat. How could anyone keep a clear head!?

“You ask me that now?” he whimpered, hand shooting up to tangle in Del’s soft hair. He tugged gently until the alpha lifted his head, meeting Evan’s lust-clouded eyes with a heat the omega couldn’t handle. “Del, if you don’t get my clothes off in the next-” 

Sharp blue eyes. Jon dropped his mouth to Evan’s jaw, nipping sharply at the skin there and drawing a weak cry from the omega. He soothed the bite with his tongue, kissing down to his ear and sucking gently on his earlobe. 

“Don’t get bossy,” he mumbled, breathing hotly against the omega’s ear before dropping his nose to Evan’s scent gland and nuzzling at the skin. 

Evan was breathless, hips bucking up uselessly as Delirious devoured him at a torturously slow pace. Being scented so intimately by the alpha was electric and he couldn’t hold back the string of breathy sounds leaking from his throat as Jonathan held him in place with only their clothes separating their arousals.

The omega’s patience was waning. “Jon, please,” he moaned as those lips latched onto the sensitive skin on the side of his neck. His tone dropped, Jon’s warning bite in mind as he gripped the alpha’s shirt and tugged. “Please, please, please,” he begged, words trailing off into a desperate whine as sharpened teeth teased the bruising flesh.

Another hickey was marked into his neck before Jon complied, easing up just enough to yank off his shirt and then helping Evan pull off his own. 

“Jon, ki- kiss me,” Evan murmured, pulling Jon back down by the shoulders and memorising the flushed, hungry look on his face. “Plea-” He didn’t even get the finish the word. Delirious’ mouth was warm and eager when he kissed Evan. He was slow but controlling, dominating every second of the kiss as he memorised the shape and form of those needy lips.

Evan couldn’t keep his hands still. They trailed up the alpha’s chest, drifted over the subtle muscle of his shoulders, climbed up his neck, scratched down his back; he couldn’t get enough of Jon and finally,  _ finally _ , the alpha was kissing him the way he’d only dared to imagine.

When Jon dropped his head away from the kiss, his eyes reflected strain and he bared his teeth in self control. “Fuck,” he muttered, giving in to drop his face back to Evan’s bruising throat. A deep inhale and he was dragging one hand down Evan’s chest and stomach to the waistband of his pants. “You smell so- so good, Ev. I can’t- I wanna-” He groaned as Evan bucked his hips up, but didn’t let his fingers stray any further from where they played with the cotton. 

“I want you,” Evan panted. “You can smell my slick I-” His face flushed red as Jon kissed at his chest. “I was dreaming about you,” he confessed, biting his lip as the body above him froze. He didn’t stop trailing his fingers over the muscles of the alpha’s back and closed his eyes as he continued. “I dream about you a lot…” 

He shivered as Jon slowly lifted up, eyes piercing in their stare. “About this?” he pushed, slipping his fingertips beneath the band of Evan’s pants and letting them settle in the scruff of hair that hid there. 

Evan turned his head away, embarrassed by how his hips twitched at the slightest touch and self conscious beneath Jonathan’s stare. Nevertheless, he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip and nodded. Those fingers pushed beneath his loose pants but as Evan gasped, they didn’t give him the relief of contact like he thought they would. 

The pained whine he released drew Jon’s eyes back to his face as he tugged on the man’s arm. “Jon, touch me,” he pushed, cheeks flushed at how needy he sounded. Warm breath washed over his lips as the alpha leaned closer to him, peering at Evan through his lashes. But the kiss Evan craved never came as Jon instead dipped closer and caught his bottom lip between his teeth for a quick, scolding bite. 

“What did I say about bein’ bossy, hm?” Evan hadn’t ever heard Jon speak in this tone before; low and sultry with each word. The words were spoken lightly but held depth in the seriousness. He was in charge; of the morning, of the pace, of the omega beneath him.  

Still, his hand continued, sliding fingers down the inside of Evan’s thigh to where his skin was lined with warm slick. The omega mewled, hips bucking up and pushing Jon’s fingers closer to his entrance. To his distaste, the alpha pulled back. 

“Ev,” he murmured, kissing the words over the omega’s cheek. “Let me…” He didn’t finish his train of thought, lifting up and off Evan so he could pin the man to the mattress by his hip. No more bucking. No more movement. Evan spread his legs wider and whimpered, but didn’t speak again. 

He watched and waited as Jon withdrew his hand in favour of pulling Evan’s pants and boxers down off his hips. Under Jon’s heated gaze, he couldn’t help but quiver, blushing deep red and trying to manage his breathing. The task itself was an impossible one as Jon dragged his clothes all the way off. Except the alpha didn’t return to rest above him, instead staying where he could really take in the view beneath him. 

“Jon,” Evan muttered, arm over his face to hide his fluster.

The alpha only hushed him, warm hand settling over Evan’s flexed thigh and drawing a strangled gasp from the man. His other fingers took their time crawling up the underside of his leg, before he was teasing Evan’s sensitive entrance with two fingertips. The omega bit into his arm, eyes closed and breathing fast. 

He felt himself open up around Jon as the alpha pushed two fingers directly into his heat. The stretch was unexpected and had him jolting, but with the amount of slick he’d produced, his body welcomed the intrusion. Evan ground into the touch, gasping and moaning as those fingers sunk down to the knuckles, massaging his inner walls and getting comfortable in the new territory. 

Evan jumped when Jon’s mouth dropped to the inside of his thigh, moaning as the man laid a trail of kisses along the muscle. “You’re so- so hot like this.” He burned the words into the omega’s skin, kissing and teasing his thigh as he drew his fingers out and worked them back in. Swapping to his other thigh, the alpha sucked on the skin tenderly, rolling it beneath his tongue with the intention of leaving a mark. 

The thought had fire sparking up Evan’s spine, mixing in with the pleasure coursing through his veins as Jon took his time to open the omega up on his fingers. 

“Smell so....” He trailed off as he pressed his nose to the upper inside of Evan’s thigh and breathed in deeply. His low moan trickled down the omega’s leg. “Smell so good,” he murmured, nuzzling the skin as Evan spread his legs wider. His whimper only pushed Jon’s fingers deeper and the omega bucked his hips up in desperation. 

“Jon,” he breathed, unable to form any other words. His thoughts were a heated mess of need and lust in his head. “Delirious, Jon- Fu-uck,” he moaned the alpha’s name against his arm and jerked with every press of the fingers inside them. 

The possessive growl that Jon pressed to the bruising skin had a high-pitched whine sounding from Evan and the omega felt his body melt beneath the alpha’s touch, producing more slick beneath that burning touch. 

“Need more, need more-” 

“Shh,” he murmured, drawing up to settle above Evan again. “Let me see your face.” He pulled Evan’s arm away, meeting those wide eyes and leaning in to press his lips to his omega’s. 

As Evan arched up, kissing him back with all the need and desperation buzzing beneath his skin, Jon pressed his three fingers into Evan. The omega’s reaction was evocative and Jon devoured every loud moan and cry of pleasure that the omega released against his tongue. His whole body quivered as Jon pressed his fingers in and out, reaching as deep into the omega as possible, pressing against his walls, spreading, twisting, curling. Evan reacted to every twitch of his fingers, body squirming, back arching. He couldn’t stay still, he couldn’t stay quiet. 

The alpha’s fingers inside him were heavenly, controlling Evan like a puppet. He had the omega exactly where he wanted him and as his roommate’s movements became more restless and uncontrolled, Jon knew he had to withdraw. 

The long, strained whine that Evan released was almost painful for the alpha to receive, dropping to pepper reassuring kisses all over the omega’s neck and shoulders. “Jon, I- You-” He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t think. His tongue was numb from the sensations of pleasure and his lips ached from the heavy kissing. 

All he could manage was a whimper as he tugged on Jon’s shoulder and reached for the pants still sitting loose on the alpha’s hips. 

“Evan, I’m not- I’m not sure,” Jon murmured, guilt soaking his words as he kissed lovingly at the omega’s shoulders. “You’re not thinkin’ right. I don’t wanna rush you.” 

And though Evan appreciated the care; the thought and love that Jon pressed to his skin with every word, if Jon thought he could stop in that second, he had another thing coming. He found to alpha’s face with his hands, pulling him up to his level and trying to hold back his needy, breathless whines as he met the alpha’s eyes. 

“Delirious, do you trust me?” he breathed, focusing hard on keeping the steadiness in his voice. He leaned up to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Jon’s mouth and made sure Jon was listening. At the slow nod, he exhaled. “I’ve wanted you”-- He kissed at the alpha’s jaw --”for months now.” Another kiss. “This isn’t just- it doesn’t have to be just sex.” The words trailed as his confidence flickered. Because what if Jon didn’t want sex because he didn’t want anything? What if Jon didn’t want him at all? What if he just realised what they were doing- he could be disgusted-

The alpha leaned down and pressed his lips to Evan’s, holding the exchange for a long, gentle moment. “I don’t want you to regret anything,” he mumbled the words into the omega’s mouth and Evan let out a breathless laugh. 

“The only thing I regret is not doing this sooner,” he returned, sucking lightly on Del’s bottom lip and reaching for the alpha’s pants. With ease, he undid the drawstring before giving an impatient tug on the waistband. “I want you,” he reassured. “Show me that you want me too.” The words, pressed gingerly to the alpha’s jaw, did exactly as they were intended to as the alpha let out a low growl. 

Then those pants were pushed down and Jon was tipping Evan’s head up. “I’m scared I’ll- I’ll lose control and mark you,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to the place in which a mating mark would sit. The kiss was guilt-ridden and almost fearful but Evan hummed in thought, unbothered. 

“Would that be so bad?” Evan asked, fingers sliding over the alpha’s shoulders in a light massage. Jon’s mouth was still against Evan’s neck but Evan didn’t stop his fingers as he worked the tense muscles of Jon’s shoulders. “I wouldn’t- I’m-” Words of explanation seemed to dissipate in the omega’s mind, unsure how to tell the alpha that he’d been in love with him for so many months. 

But the confident kiss placed to that same spot was an answer to his unasked question; an answer of understanding, an answer of reciprocation. No guilt. No fear.

Just trust, love and care.

Evan wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist, pulling him close and biting back a whimper when Jon’s arousal brushed against his. He craned his neck, pressing a kiss to Jon’s scent gland before nipping at his ear. 

“Make me yours.” 

 


End file.
